


Сделать всё правильно

by barricadestation



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barricadestation/pseuds/barricadestation
Summary: Что не должен делать в обеденный перерыв редактор раздела политического обозрения: запираться в собственном кабинете вместе с дизайнером.





	Сделать всё правильно

В обеденный перерыв редактор раздела политического обозрения должен спуститься на кухню за кофе (три стакана, пять минут, принести в кабинет все сразу, не пролив ни капли), открыть наспех скроенный утром бутерброд (и съесть, запивая кофе, – пять минут) или позвонить в ресторанчик с китайской едой (одна минута, обед на столе уже через тридцать минут, съесть – десять минут), выйти в уборную (пять минут), долистать газету другого издательства (десять минут), написать критику в чат с редакторами разделов и главредом (до пяти минут), полить цветок (одна минута), убрать на столе (выбросить неактуальные стикеры, вчерашние выпуски газет, сложить старые черновики в нижний ящик – три минуты), протереть руки влажной салфеткой (одна минута), немного размяться (отжать небольшие гантели, пятьдесят раз, присесть, пятьдесят раз, – десять минут) и приступить к работе.

Что не должен делать в обеденный перерыв редактор раздела политического обозрения: запираться в собственном кабинете вместе с дизайнером (сорок пять минут). Но с недавних пор все идет не по плану.

В редакции знают, что во время обеда беспокоить Анжольраса не стоит. Наверное, только этот факт спасает его от слухов о том, почему он и Грантер запираются в его кабинете третий день подряд. Пока спасает. Потому что Курфейрака обязательно насторожит тот факт, что критику парижских газет Анжольрас теперь присылает поздно вечером. И он старается прочитать новый выпуск по пути в офис, хотя их с Грантером ситуация отнимает время и вредит работе.  
А с утра Грантер сам приносит ему кофе. И макет, который обещал сделать еще позавчера, но Грантеру плевать, когда у задач горят сроки. Несмотря на то, что он работает в пол силы, у него вид всегда невыспавшийся, а волосы нерасчесаны и торчат в стороны. Грантер бреется по воскресеньям, стирает любимые джинсы раз в месяц, но при этом выглядит опрятно. И в злополучную пятницу, когда Грантер склоняется над монитором, чтобы показать, что именно Анжольрас делает не так (а с точки зрения Грантера, Анжольрас абсолютно все делает не так), и выжидающе смотрит ему в глаза, Анжольрас запоздало осознает, что не в силах отвести взгляд. И Грантер почему-то гораздо раньше, чем Анжольрас, понимает, что Анжольрас будет не против.

Они не встречаются, они не пара, они не обсуждают то, что происходит. Первый поцелуй попадает на пятницу, и они не видятся целых два дня, в течение которых Анжольрас придумывает, как оправдать нелепую случайность, а в понедельник днем Грантер приносит ему обед. И это безумно иррационально, но Анжольрас встает не для того, чтобы указать ему на дверь, а для того, чтобы запереть ее. Так же иррационально как то, что в момент, когда пальцы Грантера находят змейку на ширинке его брюк, он только углубляет поцелуй. А когда Грантер опускается перед ним на колени и устремляет взгляд вверх, Анжольрас теряет способность говорить и способен лишь выдавить тихий, но отчетливый стон. И повторить его, когда губы Грантера касаются головки. И снова повторить, когда рука Грантера накрывает основание его члена. И не заметить, как его собственные пальцы зарываются в чужие густые волосы, и кажется, будто в голове взрываются сотни фейерверков.

А потом наступает пятница и своего рода юбилей. И когда в первую минуту обеденного времени он слышит шаги за дверью, сердце замирает на несколько долгих секунд. Но неожиданно в комнату входит не Грантер, а слишком взволнованный Курфейрак, размахивающий последним выпуском газеты, словно транспарантом, и что-то радостно кричит, но Анжольрас его не слышит. Впрочем, в комнате теперь так шумно, что он также не замечает, как к двери кто-то подходит, останавливается и уходит обратно.  
Когда в комнате снова тихо, Анжольрас отчетливо слышит каждый удар своего сердца и понимает, что так больше нельзя. И что эти суббота и воскресенье будут еще мучительнее предыдущих дней. Он решает перекусить на улице, а на обратном пути душит надежду увидеть Грантера в своем кабинете. Там никого нет.  
На выходных Анжольрас просыпается рано утром и работает до десяти вечера, после чего, изможденный, укладывается спать. Звон будильника утром в понедельник превратился в сигнал бедствия.

В редакции он направляется к кофе-машине, путь к которой лежит мимо прозрачной двери художественного отдела. Грантера нет, впрочем, тот никогда не стремился приходить на работу вовремя. Сделав три стакана кофе, Анжольрас направляется к себе наверх.

Когда длинная стрелка переходит в положение пяти минут до начала обеденного времени, Анжольрас срывается с места и уходит из редакции. Кафе за углом здания выглядит вполне прилично для того, чтобы зайти в него поесть. И принять решение.

Через сорок пять минут Анжольрас обнаруживает Грантера на его рабочем месте, и взгляд, которым тот его встречает, похож на отчаянный. Фейи за соседним столом удивленно приподнимает бровь и спрашивает, все ли в порядке, и Анжольрас вспоминает, что впервые наведывается к ним лично. Обычно сам Фейи приходит к нему согласовывать все вопросы, и Фейи – самый добродушный и бесконечно трудолюбивый человек, которого он знает. А также самый тактичный – Фейи осторожно интересуется целью прихода Анжольраса и, когда тот переводит взгляд в сторону Грантера, мягко улыбается и покидает рабочее место, прикрыв за собой дверь. Наверное, Анжольрас выглядит так же отчаянно, как тот, к кому он пришел.

Грантер поднимается из-за стола и смотрит прямо на него. Анжольрас чувствует, что хвалебное красноречие здесь не помогает.

– Мы можем поговорить об этом? – выжидает паузу, а затем спрашивает он. Ведь Грантер прекрасно понимает, что он подразумевает под “этим”.

Тот протирает глаза и вроде бы выглядит не так напугано, как секундой раньше.

– Что ты хочешь услышать? – немного устало, но рассудительно и успокаивающе звучит его голос.

У Анжольрас получается выдохнуть одно слово:

– Все.

Грантер встряхивает головой и кривит губы в горькой ухмылке, а затем торопливо, но искренне начинает говорить:

– Когда человек влюблен, это самые прекрасные два с половиной дня в его жизни.

После этих слов он словно избегает взгляда Анжольраса, но продолжает:

– У меня было это был ровно один день. И ровно два с половиной года, чтобы позволить себе надеяться. И одна с половиной неделя, чтобы эта надежда выросла до размеров вселенной. Но скажи, – тут он наконец поднимает глаза и внимательно рассматривает лицо Анжольраса, на котором застыло выражение, среднее между испугом и удивлением, – Скажи, что это было зря, и вселенная взорвется. Но ничего страшного. Я переживу, наверное. Скажи слово – и все прекратится. Или уже прекратилось? – он нервно смеется и теребит край футболки, – Здесь ты решаешь, Анжольрас.

На звуке своего имени у Анжольраса срывается судорожный едва слышный стон.

– Одно слово, Анжольрас, вся власть в твоих руках. Ты признаешь, что это была ошибка, или ты- ты и я продолжаем? – Он смеется и сам не верит тому, что говорит, – Или я могу, если позволишь, сделать все правильно? Мы ужинаем вечером в итальянском ресторане, я пишу тебе глупое пожелание спокойной ночи, а утром заношу тебе кофе. В пятницу в обеденный перерыв мы идем на пикник в парке, на выходных ты остаешься у меня, еще через неделю все узнают об этом. Через месяц я рисую твой портрет, через три месяца мы едем вместе в отпуск, а через год съезжаемся жить вместе и заводим кота? Потом ты получаешь премию за заслуги в журналистике, выпускаешь собственную политическую газету, а еще через десять лет идешь в мэры… – с каждой новой фразой его голос дрожит все больше, и Грантер не может выбрать, смотреть на пол или Анжольраса.

И когда он наконец встречается с ним взглядом, Грантер затихает.

– Я зайду за тобой после семи сегодня, – говорит ему Анжольрас и берет его руку в свою, – Надеюсь, ты уже выбрал, куда мы идем.


End file.
